


Following Orders

by Gronk_The_Gormless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gronk_The_Gormless/pseuds/Gronk_The_Gormless
Summary: Jemma attempts to find some relief in the privacy of her cabin, but is soon interrupted.Takes place some time in the first season
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Following Orders

Jemma breathed out a sigh of relief, as she settled onto the cot in her small cabin.  
Being on an airborne mobile team wasn’t without some downsides.  
They were constantly on the go, so there wasn’t much private life to be found. And the close quarters on the bus certainly didn’t help either.  
It seemed like there was always a new catastrophe about to unfold, so she never had the time to take a moment for herself. To enjoy herself.

Not that she regretted joining the team!

It was truly all the adventure she had dreamed of, and it came with the great satisfaction of knowing she was doing good, she was helping make the world a better place.

But right now she was feeling all the negatives of the job a lot more than the positives.

Especially the almost complete lack of private life.

She had been restless for most of the day, a buzzing in her body, and she just needed a chance to relax, to unwind completely.

Jemma had a very good idea as to how she was going to achieve that.

Leaning back in her bed, she slowly started letting her hands wander, as she turned her mind to more pleasurable things. 

Her mind conjured up a masculine figure, holding her tight, kissing her hotly.  
She couldn’t quite make out his features, just knew that he was most likely older than her.

She had always had a thing for older men, ever since her crush on her statistic professor.

Starting to unbutton her blouse, she imagined there was someone else in the bed with her, eager to get her naked.  
Quite unwillingly an image of her boss popped up, suddenly it was him undressing her, his fingertips tracing her bare skin as he unbuttoned her office appropriate silk blouse.

She couldn’t help a moan escape at the thought of it, she could just imagine his smirk as he reached the last button. His mouth pressing teasing kisses to her skin, his hands descending to the front of her trousers.

Gasping at the thought, Jemma hurriedly pushed down her trousers just enough, her fingers quickly reaching down. 

“Ahh” she was vaguely aware she might be a bit too vocal, but the fantasy of Coulson touching her was almost too much, and really, she was long overdue for a proper release.

Jemma pinched her nipples, but frustrated by the barrier her bra posed, she quickly pulled it off.  
Her hand quickly returning to her breast.

She imagined Coulson sitting in his office, a slight crease between his eyebrows as he worked on his paperwork, his sleeves rolled up, showing of his masculine underarms. 

“Ohh” she couldn’t help but vocalize as the image appeared crystal clear in her mind.  
Maybe she would enter his office, dressed in an uncharacteristic low-cut top, bend slightly over the desk as she talked to him. He wouldn’t even try hiding that he was looking down her top.

“Oh god” Jemma moaned, as she hurriedly pushed her trousers and knickers completely of her legs, eager to get more access to the pulsing heat between her legs.

She was soon lost in her fantasy, her fingers moving in small circles on her clit, she was vaguely aware she might be a bit louder than the close quarters allowed.  
“Oh, Sir, ohh Coulson...”

“Yes, Simmons?” 

Jemma shrieked as the subject of her fantasy was suddenly standing in front of her.  
Casually leaning against the door opening, Coulson looked down at her, as she desperately tried to cover herself as best she could  
Jemma hurriedly threw a blanket over her legs, and pulled her shirt together.

She could feel her face burning, her pale complexion doing little to hide the blush rapidly overtaking her features.

Coulson looked her over, raising a single eyebrow as he quickly figured out what exactly he had interrupted.

“Oh” he simply commented.

“Sir...I-i...” she didn’t know how she was even going to start explaining this.

Stepping into the cabin, closing the door behind him, Coulson interrupted her.

“Don’t worry about it, Agent Simmons, it was bound to happen sooner or later, with a group of people, sharing such a small space...”

He sat on the cot, resting a warm hand on her thigh, Jemma tried to hide the shiver traveling up her body, she was painfully aware of there only being a thin blanket to separate his hand from her naked skin.

If she didn’t know better, she could have sworn Coulson was hiding a smirk at her reaction.

“You are welcome to continue if you want?”

“Yes...” she answered stunned, her body more than ready to take up where she had left of, especially as Coulson started running his hand up and down her thigh.  
“Wait, you mean...with you here?” 

He looked at her, a smile on his face, “If you would like?”, “I could leave...”

“No!”… “I mean...” shocked by her own outburst, she tried to collect herself “Please stay, Sir.”

Coulson simply nodded, crossing his legs as he turned to face her on the bed.

She looked at him, not quite believing this was actually happening, had she just invited her boss to watch her masturbate?

“Might be easier without the blanket?” he prompted her.

“Oh, yes” she agreed, shyly looking up at him as she pulled the blanket away.

His gaze was focused on her form, taking in her curves as she unveiled them.  
“Please spread your legs, Simmons”

Her voice was husky as she replied, “yes, Sir.”

A bit hesitantly she obeyed his command, slowly spreading her legs for him.

It seemed she had nothing to fear, as he eagerly drank in the sight.

“Such a pretty little pussy you have, Simmons.”  
It was swollen and wet from her arousal, a neatly trimmed patch of hair framing it.

Jemma started to consider the possibility she might faint, this could quite possibly be simultaneously the most embarrassed and the most aroused she had ever been.

And, oh god, he was rolling up his sleeves, this might be the final confirmation that this really was just a fantasy that her wanton brain had conjured up for her. Probably a result of her sexual frustration. But she very, very much wanted it to be real.

“Please touch yourself Simmons”, his voice brought her back to the moment.

She let her hand slide down her body in what she really hoped was an enticing way. “Use two fingers, please.”

“On your clit, circle it”, she couldn’t help but gasp as her fingers returned to their earlier task.

“Good girl” this got a loud moan out of her, an even with her eyes closed she could feel him watching her.

“Open your shirt, Simmons, let me see your breasts”, in the back of her mind she absently noticed the “please” was dropped, but she still followed his command without protest.

She was briefly afraid that he would find them lacking, so she opened her eyes to gauge his reaction.

“Gorgeous” his eyes was trained at her breasts.  
“I can wait to see them covered in my cum” the noise she made could only be described as a “meep”, as the mental image of him cumming on her breasts immediately formed in her mind.

“Don’t stop, Simmons” in her distraction she had stopped touching herself, she quickly resumed.

“Yes, good girl” his voice has taken on a more gravelly quality, and she couldn’t help but be proud of the effect she had had on him.

“Pinch your nipple” she obeyed, rolling it between her fingers until it formed a hard peak.

She closed her eyes, lost in the feeling of her hands on her body, the only sounds in the tiny space their heavy breathing.

She was suddenly pulled out of this, as she felt a his strong grip on thighs, pulling her down the bunk to him, resting her spread legs on his thighs.

“Continue Simmons, I just wanted a better look.”

“Use a finger” he gruffly commanded, Jemma usually got off with just clitoral stimulation, but everything was so exciting with her boss commanding her.

She moaned as she slipped a finger in, starting a rhythm, the sound was positively sinful as she pushed in and out.

The back of her hand brushed up against something, and she heard Coulson grunt.  
Opening her eyes, she realizes it was the hard bulge that had formed in his pants.

She looked him in the eyes as he placed a big hand on top of her, “two fingers, Agents Simmons.”

He controlled her movement, plunging her fingers in and out of her, he went slower than she would normally, but the thrusts were also harder and deeper, grinding against her clit at the same time.

It was almost becoming too much!

With Coulson in control she could focus completely on chasing her peak, an electric feeling was already building inside of her.

“Come for me, Simmons”

She almost keened, as she came, the feeling so intense, her pussy clenched tight around her fingers, but guided by his they continued their course. Prolonging her orgasm. It was fantastic!

She gasped for air as she came down from her orgasm, Coulson gently removed his hand.

“Well done, Simmons” he caressed her inner thigh, now soaked with her own juices.

She smiled, at the moment too overwhelmed to trust herself to construct a sentence.

Regaining some of her senses, she moved to dry her fingers on the blanket, but was stopped by Coulson.

She looked on transfixed as he bend down, taking them in his mouth.

“Mmh… you taste as sweet as you smell” he send her a smirk.

She blushed, wondering how she still had any blood left to blush with.

She looked at him, taking in his rolled up sleeves, a wet spot on the front of his trousers, oh god, from her, and a big bulge, doing little to hide his arousal. She had a hard time taking her eyes of it.

“Think you can help me out?” he asked with a teasing tone.

“Yes, Sir” she answered hoarsely, with a determined nod.  
She got on her knees in front of him.

Coulson stretched out his legs around her and leaned back, in an almost casual gesture.

She quickly looked at him for confirmation.  
Coulson nodded “go ahead, Simmons.”

She was almost shaking as she unbuckled his belt, and pulled down the zipper.

“Oh..” his cock was peaking out of his boxers, thick and long, circumcised, with a very red head.

She could smell the musky smell of him, pre-cum already oozing out the slit.

Holding him with one hand, she was just able to reach all the way around his member.

She pushed her hair behind her ear, sending him a shy smile, as she bend down to get her first taste of him.

At his grunt, she couldn’t help but smile. Her tongue delicately traced the pearls of pre-cum dripping from his cock. She couldn’t but moan at the taste.

Lifting his member, she licked a long stripe on the underside of his cock, from the root to the head.  
She continued, mixing long licks with coquettish soft teasing kisses.

Feeling he was getting impatient, she finally took the head in her mouth, sucking on it gently, she could feel him try to hold back, feel him trying not to buck up into her mouth.

“Such a good girl for me”, she moaned at this, enjoying how he talked to her.

He placed a hand gently on her head, she enjoyed the weight of it as she bopped up and down on his dick, trying taking him deeper.  
She traced the big vein on his cock with her tongue, her other hand gently fondling his balls.

“God your mouth feels great, Simmons.”

He carefully gathered up her hair, tightening his hold on her.

He took over, controlling her movement, pushing her down on his cock.  
She couldn’t help but moan at the feel, his hold on her hair, and his dick going even deeper, she squirmed, her thighs pressing together to find some relief. 

She concentrated on keeping her teeth of him as he pushes deep up into her mouth.

Suddenly he pulled her off him, she groaned in protests, but saw his concentrated, almost pained look.

“On your back now!”

She scrambled down the bed, eager to comply as she had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen.

He quickly rose up to his knees, jerking off roughly one, two times before he came hard with a growl.

Jemma made a happy noise as his cum spurted, hitting her stomach, breasts and even some on her neck.

Coulson sat down hard, breathing heavily.

She almost mewled as she tentatively touched the warm sperm, bringing some to her mouth.

“Mmm…. You taste great, Sir.”

He smiled at the sight, his eyes focused on her tits.

She teasingly played with the hot cum, rubbing it into her skin, and groping her breasts.  
She could feel his eyes almost burning her, so intense his gaze was.

She send him her best seductive smile.

“Come here” he hoarsely commanded, opening his arms and she hurried to him, eager to be in his arms.

He directed her to sit in his lap, with her back leaning against his firm chest.

He cupped her breasts, and she moaned at the feeling of his warm hands on her, the calluses stimulating her soft skin.  
He pressed soft kisses down her neck “You’re so gorgeous, Jemma.”

She sighed at the use of her first name, making it somehow feel even more intimate.

He guided her hands up to her breasts “take over for me”, she nodded, not trusting her voice to say anything. “Good girl.”

His hand slipped down her stomach, down between her legs, she hissed as his finger traced over her swollen clit, still sensitive from her recent orgasm.

“I bet you imagined it was my fingers inside you, didn’t you?” his finger flitting teasingly over her clit, she moaned.

“Yes, sir, I did.”

She gasped as he pushed a thick finger in, “you are so wet for me, Jemma, such a good girl.”

“Yes, Si- Oh!” another finger quickly joined his first and she couldn’t help a cry escape her.  
His fingers felt so different to her own, he set a slow rhythm, and she leaned back against his warm, firm chest, her fingers busy playing with her nipples.

She couldn’t stop from thrusting down on his fingers, it was so nearly perfect.

He crooked his fingers just right and she gasped “”yes, there….ohhh”

He speed up, stroking her at the right spot, she could feel she was close to falling apart, her recent orgasm helping to speed this one up.

She abandoned her breasts to focus solely on the feeling of Coulson’s fingers in her pussy.

She couldn’t help but feel like this might be the high point of her bad girl shenanigans, fucking herself to an orgasm on her boss’ fingers.

He pressed hard against her clit, and she was pushed over the edge, her loud outburst was only stopped when Coulson quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

“Shh….Simmons… gotta think of the others, they might have some questions if they found us like this.”

She couldn’t help her blush reappearing, she just hoped this time it could be blamed on the orgasm.

Coulson gently pulled her down with him, spooning her on the tiny cot.

He pressed featherlight kisses to her shoulder and back.

Jemma felt overwhelmed, overstimulated, she couldn’t help but almost feel like she had to cry. 

The warm form of Coulson’s body against hers, helped ground her, as he murmured nonsense in a low voice, the only thing she could pick up was him calling her a good girl, again and again.

Jemma melted into his embrace completely, she felt safe.

She lost track of time, had no idea of how long they laid there, but eventually he stirred behind her, starting to get up.

She rose halfway, as he crawled over her, to get out of the narrow bed.

“You don’t want me to...reciprocate?” she felt silly blushing at her words. Especially considering all they had just done.

Coulson smiled tiredly “I’m afraid I’ll need a bit of time to charge up” he was putting himself away, getting ready to leave. She couldn’t help but pout at him.

“Why don’t you come to my bunk tonight, it’s bigger” she nodded eagerly at his proposal, a big smile lighting up her features.

He was almost all the way out of the door, before he stopped and added,“oh, and it’s soundproof too! Might come in handy.” He winked at her, as he left her cabin.

Jemma laid back down, a smile on her face, as her fingers idly traced patterns on her skin.

She would need a shower soon, but before that, she might just need a moment to imagine what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes or unnatural language, I'm not a native speaker and this is un-betaed.


End file.
